L'ours, le merle et la veuve
by choup37
Summary: Spoilers 501. Annis était connue comme une femme d'une grande perspicacité. Elle était notamment douée pour deviner les secrets pourtant bien enfouis.


**Bonsoir^^ Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté ici, pas que je manque d'idées, mais le temps se fait précieux et mon visionnage de Merlin ainsi que son écriture en ont pris un coup. J'ai enfin réussi à voir le début de la saison 5, et le 501 m'a inspiré ce petit OS ;)**

**Un pichet d'hydromel à ceux qui trouvent l'origine du titre ;)!**

**Disclaimer: **La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la BBC et aux scénaristes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'ours, le merle et la veuve**

On pouvait accuser Annis de beaucoup de choses, mais il fallait lui reconnaître un point : sa clairvoyance. La reine était connue pour sa vivacité d'esprit et sa capacité à lire dans les cœurs, deux qualités bien utiles quand on occupait une position comme la sienne. Elles lui avaient bien souvent permis de résoudre des problèmes difficiles, et de prévoir certains évènements, comme la montée en puissance actuelle des Saxons. C'était aussi grâce à elles que la souveraine avait su pardonner à son jeune homologue de Camelot, et éviter une guerre sanglante qui aurait abouti à la ruine commune de leurs royaumes.

Arthur n'était pas son père, il l'avait prouvé en quatre ans de règne. Si au départ le jeune homme avait tâtonné, bien vite sa politique avait différé de celle d'Uther. Bien que le blond ait hérité de son courage et de son caractère entêté, il était en revanche capable de reconnaitre ses erreurs et de faire amende honorable. Il l'avait prouvé en préférant un duel à une bataille lorsque la veuve éplorée avait réclamé justice, épargnant ainsi des centaines de vies en mettant uniquement la sienne dans la balance. Et c'était cet altruisme qui avait marqué Annis. Le cœur du garçon était pur et généreux. Même si ses décisions n'étaient pas toujours bonnes, elles étaient dictées par ses sentiments et non ses devoirs politiques. Une qualité exceptionnelle qui faisait de lui un homme à part.

Qui dit Arthur disait bien évidemment Merlin. Le serviteur ne quittait jamais son maitre, restant en permanence à ses cotés aussi bien en public qu'en privé. Là où l'un demeurait, on pouvait être certain d'apercevoir l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient littéralement inséparables, semblant incapables aussi bien pour le maitre que son valet de se passer du second ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Annis avait été interpellée par ce lien évident entre eux, qui dépassait largement les limites de leurs fonctions. L'amitié qui unissait ces deux-là était forte et sincère, construite sur des années d'épreuves et de dangers affrontés côte à côte et sur des secrets qu'eux seuls partageaient. La reine avait remarqué sans difficulté leurs échanges de regards silencieux et leurs sourires, voies de communication tout aussi efficaces que les longs discours. Combien de fois alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour d'une table à parler politique l'homme aux cheveux d'or avait-il cherché des yeux instinctivement son domestique, se tournant vers lui quand il hésitait comme on le ferait vers un conseiller pour lui demander sans un mot son avis? S'établissait alors un dialogue muet de quelques secondes, pendant lequel ils se parlaient à leur manière, et d'où Arthur semblait ressortir apaisé et sûr de lui. A les observer ainsi, la dame de Carleon avait fini par comprendre que le roi avait littéralement_ besoin _du soutien de Merlin. La simple présence de ce dernier paraissait rassurer le jeune homme et lui permettre de déterminer la marche à suivre. Et n'en déplaise à certains qui auraient pu s'outrer d'une telle amitié qui mettait à mal tous les codes sociaux, cette dernière s'avérait plus que bénéfique pour Camelot qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver une certaine stabilité après tant d'années de troubles. Il était évident que le brun y était pour quelque chose, en influençant son ami de façon à ce qu'il fasse le bon choix au juste moment. Il était son roc, son soutien permanent et indéfectible, celui qui le consolait de ses peines et douleurs et le protégeait dans l'ombre depuis des années.

Car Annis n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que quelqu'un manœuvrait dans l'ombre du roi, le sauvegardant de nombreux dangers et en supprimant d'autres avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Quelqu'un d'assez proche du souverain pour connaitre toutes ses habitudes et les secrets d'État, quelqu'un d'une loyauté telle qu'il devait surement vivre auprès de lui depuis des années et posséder sa confiance voire son amitié, quelqu'un enfin d'extrêmement discret puisque personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué ses interventions. Et si c'était le cas, alors ce protecteur avait su s'assurer de leur silence, quoique cela signifie. Or, et c'est là que cela devenait intéressant, il devait forcément posséder des pouvoirs: il était juste impossible d'imaginer que Camelot ait pu être sauvé ces dix dernières années de toutes ces attaques sans aide magique. Qu'un sorcier choisisse de secourir, même secrètement, un Pendragon avait de quoi stupéfier, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait ses raisons. Et la reine était presque certaine de connaitre son identité: elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait sauvé le fils d'Uther en redonnant sa légèreté à son épée avant d'arracher celle de Derian. La veuve avait alors reconnu l'œuvre de la magie - ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas ses propres mages à sa cour - et avait cherché des yeux sur la colline opposée le responsable. Ses pupilles sombres s'étaient posées sur le gringalet, le même qui avait suivi Arthur malgré son interdiction lorsque ce dernier était venu lui proposer l'affrontement. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque de Morgane sur Camelot quelques mois plus tard et la fuite du blond; par des récits de chevaliers présents à ce moment-là, elle avait compris que c'était grâce à Merlin que l'ancien prince avait repris courage et regagné son bien.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle observait le valet jongler avec des œufs devant l'assemblée de nobles des deux contrées, bien plus habilement qu'aucun débutant comme lui n'aurait dû le faire. Ses gestes fluides discordaient totalement avec l'apparence d'imbécile qu'il dégageait en temps habituel, comme par... hé bien oui comme par magie. Et si la brune y réfléchissait bien, ce n'était pas si surprenant au final: Merlin correspondait en tous les points au mystérieux sorcier, malgré son air faussement benêt qu'Annis soupçonnait de n'être qu'un masque pour se protéger lui-même. Celle-ci eut un léger sourire en le voyant saluer maladroitement: elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe, qu'elle avait deviné son secret. Mais ce serait le mettre en danger de mort, le jeune roi n'était pas prêt à passer par dessus sa hargne des magiciens qui lui avaient pris son père. Merlin, qui qu'il soit réellement, avait ses raisons pour conserver ses dons inconnus, et il n'était pas de son ressort de les révéler. C'était au jeune magicien de décider quand et comment le faire. La souveraine de Carleon ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne tarderait pas trop à en trouver le courage: le mal, sombre et glacé, se rapprochait de leurs contrées et ils auraient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles pour se défendre quand il les frapperait.

**FIN**


End file.
